


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Donut Siblings [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Tucker might be together, but that doesn't mean they know what they're doing. Tuckington drabbles set in the universe where Wash and Donut are siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/gifts).



> Iz has this long-held headcanon that Donut and Tucker had a _thing_ at some point. When I stumbled across it again, I applied it to the Donut Sibs verse. Iz instantly began to egg me on. So it happened. FLUSTERED WASH TIME!

When Tucker and Wash have been dating for six weeks, Wash learns that Tucker slept with his brother.

He chokes on his coffee.

“Oh yeah, dude, that was awesome,” Tucker offers Donut a high five, which his brother _takes_.

His sisters look mildly interested. Niner looks downright _delighted_ , although the near death experience might be the reason for that.

“You _what_?” Wash finally manages to find his voice, after several seconds of coughing and hacking.

“It was back at the canyon,” Tucker says, shrugging, as if it’s no big deal. “One time thing.”

Donut nods cheerfully, and Wash steals a glance at Doc, who’s still holding Donut’s other hand, reading the paper. An actual, physical paper, because Doc is apparently on an anti-technology kick. How Mitch managed to find a physical paper is beyond Wash. But that’s besides the point.

The _point_ is that Donut’s nodding. “It was a great time for everyone involved. _Very_ satisfying.”

Luckily, Wash has set down his coffee cup, so there’s nothing for him to choke on this time, but he’s aware that the tips of his ears are starting to turn a bright red. “Please stop talking,” he whispers, but either they don’t hear him or they don’t care, because they _keep going_.

“One time thing?” Jackie, the _traitor_ asks, dumping a small mountain of sugar into her coffee.  

“Don’t get me wrong,” Donut says. “Tucker’s a _fine_ fellow, and we had a great time! But he really just wasn’t my type, and I wasn’t ready to settle down!”

“Your _type_?” Wash whispers.

Martha lets out her evilest laugh. “You _like_ Tucker. Means he’s not Frank’s type.” She bursts out laughing again.

Wash is surrounded by traitors. He sends a glance at Mitch, who seems to be ignoring the whole scene and is busy trying to feed Niner fresh strawberries… while straddling her in the wheelchair again. And Niner’s making very inappropriate noises. Okay, now Wash has _two_ mental images he needs to purge from his brain.

Wash buries his face in his hands.

“So you two never had round two in the desert?” Grif asks, because Grif hates Wash and wants to make Wash pour bleach into his ears.

“Nah dude, have you ever tried to have sex in sand? It gets places. And like, not in the fun way.”

Wash lets out a quiet groan.

“When did you manage to have sex in the _canyon_?” Simmons asks. “There was no privacy there!”

“And cameras!” Tucker says with a grin. “Man, I hoped Vic enjoyed the view.”

“It was very nice,” Donut says, grabbing a banana from the bowl in the middle of the table. “He taught me this great trick with his tongue.”

Wash doesn’t have the presence of mind to slam his eyes shut before Donut demonstrates on the banana, or before he recognizes it as one of Tucker’s favorite moves in the bedroom.

Wash thinks his brain has shattered.

“You know Tucker,” Martha speaks up again, her grin unusually wide. “You’ve slept with two thirds of the family who likes guys.”

Tucker lets out a low whistle and turns to Jackie. “Hey Jacks! Want to make it three for three?”

“I think we can work something out,” Jackie says smoothly, even though her grin betrays her, and Wash falls out of his chair.

 


End file.
